She Wore Black Glasses
by lil loco
Summary: Olivia is a senior in high school and Alex is her English teacher and softball coach. They both want the other but what will have to happen for them to be together? I suck at summaries but I hope you enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing from Law &amp; Order: SVU **

**Author's note: Okay guys, I have always loved these kind of stories I don't really know why but I decided to give writing one a try. I hope you like it. I don't know when softball season is but for the stories purpose it starts when school starts. Please leave reviews! I will be updating often!**

It is the first day of senior year and Olivia couldn't be more excited. She was almost done with school and would be 18 in just 4 short months. She woke up to the sound of her alarm going off, she debated pushing snooze and getting 5 more minutes of sleep but she was too excited to start her senior year. Olivia got out of bed and stumbled to the shower, quickly getting ready for school. She wore a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a dark blue t-shirt that fell off one shoulder, completing the look with a pair of black combat boots.

Olivia quietly left the house so that she wouldn't wake her mother. She got in her 1965 ford mustang convertible that she had saved for, for a year and a half and drove to school. Today is the day, today she is a senior. Olivia met her friends, Elliot, Casey, Melinda, Fin, and John, in the hall outside of the cafeteria so that they could compare their schedules.

"What is your first hour Liv?" Casey asked as they all looked at their schedules.

"Honors english. What about you guys?" She asked Casey and Melinda.

"Oh, lucky!" Elliot said, surprising the girls.

"What?" All three said in unison.

"You got Ms. Cabot for english again Liv." Elliot explained his outburst. Melinda and Casey just looked at him with disgust but Olivia couldn't help but blush. She, like all the guys in school, found Ms. Cabot very attractive. The way she not only sexy but she was brilliant which was even more of a turn on for Olivia than her looks.

"Whatever El." Her friends didn't know of her feelings for Ms. Cabot but they did know she was a lesbian. What they didn't know, is that Alex Cabot was also very much a lesbian and her and Olivia had shamelessly flirted all last year and over the summer at softball camp. The first bell rang to let everyone know it was time to head to class.

"I'll see you guys later." Liv yelled over her shoulder as she walked towards english with a big smile on her face.

There she was. Sitting at her desk getting last minute things done for the first day when Olivia walked into class, she was the first one there so she was able to get the seat that had the best view of Alex. She sat down and waited for Alex to notice her. They hadn't talked about their flirting or the kiss they shared on the last day of camp. As Olivia waited for Alex to look up she thought back on that day.

"_Hey Liv." Alex said walking up to Olivia Benson, her student, a member of the softball team she coaches, and the girl she has a hopeless crush on._

"_Hey Cabot." Olivia smiled at her that smile that made her heart melt. _

"_You going for a swim before you go home?" Olivia was sitting on the dock in her swimsuit and she could tell Alex was having trouble keeping her eyes off her chest. _

"_Yeah, care to join me?" Olivia asked, Alex had walked onto the dock with a towel in hand so she assumed she was going for a swim as well. _

"_Sure." Alex smiled at her and soon they were both in the lake having a good time._

"LIV!" She looked up and saw Alex sitting on her desk looking at her quite amused by the dazed expression on Olivia's face. Being caught day dreaming about their kiss made Olivia blush a bright red.

"Oh sorry. What's up Ms. Cabot?" She tried to play it off but she could tell Alex knew what she had been thinking about,

"I was just asking how the rest of your summer was but class is about to start so we'll have to catch up later." She walked back around to her seat as the rest of the students came into the room and the final bell rang.

"Okay guys, it is the first day of your senior year so lets get started so you have more time for fun stuff at the end of the year. This year we are going to be working on…" Olivia was too focused on the way Alex's lips moved as she talked to know what she was actually saying. She knew it had something to do with what subjects they would be covering this year but she couldn't bring herself to focus on anything but Alex. This year was going to be another hard year in english.

Later that day at softball practice as Olivia warmed up Alex noticed herself staring at Olivia's ass every few minutes. She had to admit she had spent the rest of her summer fantasizing about the younger girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: LAW &amp; ORDER: SVU AND ITS CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME, THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF**

**Author's Note: So this chapter is REALLY short but I just wanted to stop it there because it seemed like the perfect cliffhanger. I plan on updating every night. If you have any trouble understanding the chapter let me know, it changes POV a couple times. Any way thanks for the reviews and I hope you like the chapter! (In the future chapters will be much longer than this one.)**

_I slipped out of my cut off jean shorts revealing my bikini bottoms, I removed my tank top and quickly jumped in the lake. I have seen the way Olivia looks at me, the lust in her eyes when she sees me. I can't deny I feel the same way about her. She is so unbelievable attractive, she is smart, athletic, hardworking. She is everything I want in a girlfriend, the only problem with Olivia is, she is my student and she is underage. At least for the next 6 months. I look up on the dock and see Olivia getting ready to jump in the lake with me and I can't help but admire the way her olive toned skin looks in the sunlight. _

"Come on Benson!" I yell as Olivia throws another ball right to Casey, she is normally our best pitcher but today something is off. I can tell she is thinking about something, and it isn't softball. That is the same look she had on her face yesterday before class started. I want to know what she is thinking about but I can't just ask her, we haven't talked since we kissed in the lake, at least we haven't talked about anything other than softball and english. I need to figure this all out before I talk to her though. If we start a relationship it could ruin my career, but I can't deny I feel more than just lust for Olivia Benson. Maybe even love.

* * *

I can't stop thinking about Alex and now it is getting in the way of softball. I couldn't throw a good pitch for the life of me today. All I could think about was how much I want Alex, wonder if Alex felt the same. I just can't figure out what Alex wants. I know it would be dangerous for us to get together but when is love not dangerous? The only thing I see keeping us apart is the fact that she is my teacher, but I'm going to graduate this year so we would just have to keep it a secret until after graduation in May. I know Alex feels something for me, whether it is love or lust, something is there. I can see it in her eyes. I saw it when we kissed, the way she looked at me, the way she wrapped her arms around my neck. You don't kiss someone like that and not feel something. I also saw how scared she is of what she feels, the fear was very evident to me when she got out of the lake and didn't look back. But now, now she seems fine. I just need to talk to her.

* * *

Olivia headed to Alex's apartment, she knew where it was because Alex had invited the softball team there one night for pizza after a game in which they won. They are both scared but the only way to figure out what they have between them is to talk, no matter how much Alex didn't like it. When she got there Olivia was lucky enough to be let in by a woman leaving so she didn't have to buzz Alex's apartment. Taking the elevator up to the 5th floor and walking to the door of her apartment seemed like it took forever. It took Olivia couple of minutes but she finally got up the nerve to knock on the door and when Alex answered she was shocked. She hadn't expected to see Olivia at her house, especially not at 10:30 at night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I know this is really short and kind of straight to the point, but I'm trying to get back into my flow of writing and I'm kind of blocked. I'm trying to think of new ideas for this story so updates will come to you as they come to me. Thank you all for your patience!**

**"****Olivia?" Alex asked, confused as to why her student would be at her home so late. She couldn't deny Olivia looked good, but she had a look of desperation on her face. Olivia was desperate, desperate to figure out what was going on between them. She couldn't stop thinking about Alex, their kiss, and her feelings towards Alex. **

**"****I'm sorry. I know it is late and I'm probably crossing some ethical lines right now, but we need to talk." Alex just stared at her, mesmerized by the way Olivia's lips moved. That is when she realized, they really do need to talk. There is obviously something between them, but there are so many things standing in their way. Alex stepped aside, letting her in and made her way to the couch, Olivia following right behind her.**

**"****Look, I know you feel the same thing I do, I saw it that day at the lake. You want me just as much as I want you, and we both know it isn't just lust either. But, you have to understand, you are underage for one, and for two you are my student! There isn't anything we can do about it." Alex tried to reason, to whom she wasn't sure because in that moment all she wanted to do was take the younger girl in her arms and kiss her like she had just a couple months ago. Olivia scooted closer to her and took Alex's hands in her own.**

**"****I know there are a lot of factors keeping us apart, but just like you said, this isn't just lust. This is real. What we feel is real. I will be 18 in just a few months and I graduate in May! We can keep this, whatever it may turn out to be, hidden until then. I love you Alex. We have known each other for years, we have flirted for years, and when we kissed I know you felt the connection that I did. We owe it to ourselves to at least try, to at least see if we can work." It felt like Olivia was staring into her soul and she was finding it hard to fight the urge to just lean forward and kiss those soft lips. Alex was trying hard to come up with a reason they couldn't be together that Olivia hadn't already addressed but she just couldn't. **

**"****I know this breaks so many rules and I could lose my job for this but I can't help but want to be with you. I get butterflies when I am around you, you make me feel like a teenage girl again when you are near me. I think we should try this. Try going on a date, if you want to." After not being able to come up with a legitimate excuse, Alex decided to give into her feelings and desires for the younger girl. **

**"****I'd love that." Olivia answered with a smile on her face. Even though they know it would be hard, they couldn't help but be happy that they could be together even if they had to hide it. **


End file.
